User talk:Roads
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Random-ness Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Random-ness Gazzette/Subscribers page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wakko (talk) 20:14, November 21, 2010 ROADS!!! <("<( (hug) Your here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D!! Team Doofenshmirtz 05:00, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Issue 5 THen why didn't you remove it from your story as soon as possible?? Eh?? I blocked because of insubordination, meaning you didn't listen, even thopugh I told like three times. --[[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Talk to Da Randomz Chick 23:16, December 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Message on super random-ness I've been working on that (the Dallas Cowboys page and its player links). Also, the comment article thing is a new thing Wikia has installed. That was actually part of the reason I made the SRN wiki. Would you mind helping by moving yours over here (same names)? Thanks, Behold!!! Um, something to behold, please? Oh. Thanks, Phineas. Wait, Phineas??? 00:22, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Undo revision 8304 by (talk) I undid the edit because you wern't even paying attention to what was going on[[User:Jisu Lee|'Jathew's in the house! '']][[User talk:Jisu Lee|'ho Ho HO!]] 00:25, December 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Fanon message Tell me what you think grand phineas patch is. -AgentP Roads! Stop telling everyon how to earn IT. [[ [ User: Scubadave | < font color = " white " > ' ' ' SD Card ' ' ' < / font > ] [ [ User talk : Scubadave | < font color = " black " > < sup > a better way to store pictures < / sup > < / font> ] ]]] 04:45, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure you're wrong because I came out with negative 132880. It's definitely not -132880, I KNOW WHAT IT IS. But I only tell it with Faddy's permission in the IRC. -Wakko Hi HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI I am random random and so Supercalifragilisticexpyalidocious! 11:54, February 12, 2011 (UTC)! thanks. All You Need 22:11, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Well of course I made it in SketchUp! Oh and another pic from Randomocity (as I call it), one of the cities available in 3D Warehouse that I have progressively develop. '''You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] [[User Talk:FadhilPF|''(Talk)]] 15:32, March 1, 2011 (UTC) oh excuse me, BUT I AM THE GOD OF CHEATING,so forget it. Loki Laufeyson 16:51, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Plant's Eye View Yep - ''I see a little silhouette-o of a plant! Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the Fandango? 20:39, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Why not? You've Been Warned. [[User:FadhilPF|'The G650']] ''(Talk)'' 00:51, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I know it is spelled 'typing'. I said 'typeing' as a joke. There's that whole rule about ing and words with e, so yeah, I know I misspelled that. It was on purpose, to be funny. -tacosalad1127 Redirect Sure Alternate Phineas 06:14, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Why Faddy Was Blocked I honestly don't know. Cussing or something. Gyurururu...AgentP IT'S AGENTP WITH NO SPACES!!!! 01:26, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay. That's fine. I guess. I like pie 22:57, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ??? What user was it? Everything's Better With Perry 14:39, August 11, 2011 (UTC) oh. Google him, he's supose to be somone who uploaded bad pictures to Wikis. I may off spelled his name wrong. Everything's Better With Perry 16:16, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I would but this is what the staff members told me what to do after I explained the entire story on Sunday,the staff told me I need to ban S&K infinite or else we'd be in so much trouble with a troll like him. Kh2cool 21:42, January 17, 2012 (UTC)